A communication network can be implemented as a wired or wireless communication network of various fixed and/or mobile devices that are commonly referred to as nodes, client devices, and/or peer devices of the network. In an ad-hoc communication network, each of the peer devices can receive and communicate data throughout the network, such as throughout a college campus, metropolitan area, community network, and across other geographic areas. A peer device is typically part of an ad-hoc network for the duration of a communication session or, for mobile or portable devices, while in proximity to the ad-hoc network. In an infrastructure communication network, an access point communicates with a network of node devices.
The peer devices and node devices in the various networks can implement system-on-chip (SoC) integrated circuits that are being utilized in smaller and/or increasingly complex consumer electronic devices, such as cell phones, media players, digital cameras, network equipment, and the like. Typically, all or most of the electronic circuitry, a microprocessor, memory, input-output (I/O) logic control, communication interfaces and components, other hardware, firmware, and/or software to run a device can be integrated within an SoC. As the peer devices and node devices are designed to be smaller and more complex, conserving device power continues to be a design initiative, particularly when the devices are smaller and have limited battery or power cell space.